Tina and the Mask
by curveball
Summary: Picking up where the film left off, we follow Stanley's girlfriend Tina Carlyle, and her new fascination with the Mask.
1. Chapter 1: Tina

Tina Carlyle stood near the edge of Stanley's bed, fixing her hair in his mirror, listening to him whistle in the shower. The whistling had always been unbearable. She had been dating Stanley for what seemed like months now, and another morning of getting ready in his grimy, unkept apartment was beginning to grate on her nerves. Once he was out of the shower, she knew Stanley would start politely groping her, talking sweet about her day and what they would do that night.

Dressed in her favourite black and white pinstripe dress, she tried to look at herself objectively; a dancer at the Coco Bongo, a 21 year old girl, a blonde, a closeted comic book nerd, a sap. Why was she even dating Stanley now? She thought about all that time waitressing at the club just to get a chance to dance, and now - what did she have to show for it? Was she getting older? Could people tell? She dropped her curvy, arched out posture and leaned on the dresser, her body bulging in the dress slightly. In the mirror, Tina studied her thin, arched eyebrows and her plump, wide lips. Ever since Stanley had stopped using the mask, things had gotten a lot less interesting. Milo had rescued the Mask from the river, yes, but now it was hidden in the bottom of one of Stanley's dresser drawers. Stanley hadn't even been interested in using it for sex - to Tina, it seemed like the novelty of having her was enough for him.

The shower still running, Tina saw a golden opportunity. At this point in the morning, she was usually still sleeping, so Stanley wouldn't suspect a thing. She rifled through his drawers finding dirty clothes, stacks of small bills, old magazines - aha! The Mask. Tina stood up straight, possessed by the strange, alien wood. Old, beautiful...and somehow shiny on the inside.

Across the room, Milo barked, scaring Tina half to death. She had completely zoned out to the inside of the mask. Bringing it up near her face in the mirror, she began imagining herself wearing it. Stanley had looked so incredible in that yellow suit, those razor sharp facial features. What would happen to her? Would she still have her hair? Did it hurt to wear? In this moment, Tina could suddenly see how Stanley had been carried away on that whole adventure. The Mask was heavy in her hands, and she could tell how enormous its power was just from the feeling in her hands.

Tina brushed her hair back, looking through the eye holes of the Mask as she brought it closer and closer, imagining the feeling of it the way Stanley had explained it to her many times, 'like a vacuum right on your face', apparently. She slammed it onto her skin, her cheeks and nose and mouth fitting perfectly into the smooth wooden mold...and nothing happened. She stood there, looking in the mirror and imagining the Mask covering her entire head, massaging the wood just in case it would yield to her touch. Just then, Stanley emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, and Tina immediately jammed the Mask in her purse along with her makeup and keys.

"Hey, honey!" he exclaimed, drying off his hair, in his underwear and a t-shirt. Tina shied away from his peck on her cheek, adjusting the plunging neckline of her tight dress. "I've gotta go, they're pissed at this club, there's this whole thing tonight..." Tina said, not making eye contact. "Okay, well - I'll see ya!" Stanley said, giving a single wave to Tina as she leaned in the doorframe, almost out of the apartment. "Stan...you ever miss wearing the mask? The way it felt?" Tina asked, almost embarrassed.

Stanley looked at her curiously. "I don't have to...I've got you." Stanley smiled sweetly. Tina took a huge breath in, her chest heaving out of her dress as she tried to swallow his sickly sweet sentiment. With a half-hearted wink, she closed the door behind her, the Mask in her purse.


	2. Chapter 2: Audition

Tina stashed her purse in her locker, her heart skipping a beat as she remembered she had actually gotten her hands on the Mask. Her heels echoed in the dim corridor as she headed to the shared dressing room. Randy, the owner of the Coco Bongo, rounded the corner into the dressing room without knocking and leaned on Tina's open locker door. Tina nervously eyed her purse, a corner of the mask sticking out in plain sight.

"Got some big-wigs coming in tonight, Teen. There's tryouts." Randy said, pulling his stained shirt over his enormous belly. "What do you mean - I already dance here…" Tina said, anxiously curling her hair around her fingers. "Don't worry, sweetheart. No one's taking your job. It's a new show, investors are coming in, they want a hot headliner for this place. Someone they can put on billboards. You should give it a shot, take you off that slot you've had forever." Tina rolled her eyes, mentally scrambling to imagine what she would perform at an audition. "Ugh, they're auditioning _tonight_?" Tina asked. "Hey, I didn't have to tell you. Lot of other dancers in this place who would kill to have a shot. So the guys are in the back room - drop by there before you go on tonight." Randy banged his hand on a locker to punctuate his suggestion, wandering off to the kitchen without saying a word.

Tina imagined the audition room: the lack of windows, the stares of the men, the old carpeting, her body. Her body not even close to some of the other young dancers here, like Wendy. God, Wendy was something. Tina couldn't remember looking like that when she was nineteen. Tina stared at the mask sticking out of her purse, daydreaming again about running around like Stanley when he wore it. Was it worth wearing for the audition, just for fun? They wouldn't recognize who she really was. Maybe it might give her a little extra help…Tina touched the mask, feeling energized just by running her finger over the wood. No, she thought - it wasn't her. She was better than that. Plus, it was still the middle of the day, and she remember Stanley was only ever able to put it on at night.

Tina marched deep into the depths of the Coco Bongo, finding a couple girls sitting on fold-up chairs as they played with their phones and waited outside the door marked 'Auditions'. None of them gave her any indication of what to do, nor was there someone there waiting to greet her, so she took a deep breath and swung the door open and stepped inside. Her anxiety had built up the room to be quite different: there were only two people sitting behind a plastic conference table, buried in stacks of head shots and empty styrofoam cups. In the middle, Tommy Jonas. Tina vaguely recognized him; he was a large man in his fifties, grizzled, with a short dark beard and tiny glasses that sat on his huge features. To his left, sat Craig, his young assistant, arguably better groomed than he was. Despite being behind the table, Craig didn't seem comfortable in his own skin, nervously playing with the buckle of his black briefcase. His Italian features and Tommy's ruffled but experienced demeanour lent a air of credibility to what was usually a seedy enterprise.

Tommy leaned forward, his chair squeaking. "I'm Tommy, the producer. That's Craig. So I'm going to stop you right there -" Tommy said, sticking out his huge hand as Tina froze in the middle of tightening the strap of her heel, strategically exposing a bit of her thigh. "We've already seen enough blonde bombshells like you today. Kid, honestly, I know you got better things to do today, so I'm not gonna waste your time. We've seen your type." Sensing Tina's impending heartbreak at not even getting a chance to audition, Craig piped up: "It's nothing personal, you just don't have the look." He softly withdrew his hands from his briefcase and buried them in his lap, leaning forward as he waited for this painful moment to be over. Tina blinked back tears. "Randy, he sent me. He thought you guys might like me, is all." Tommy exhaled, clearly tired of this routine, and took a moment to reassure her. "Sweetheart, the club loves you, no question. We're just looking for a star."


	3. Chapter 3: The Mask

Hours later, Tina had done her act several times following appearances by the new dancer, Wendy, and it was now getting dark. Tina could barely keep it together - when she went onstage after Wendy, the crowd seemed completely uninterested, and the audition had only confirmed to her that she was old news. Tears beginning to stream down her face, she rushed to the dressing room and opened her locker, fishing out the Mask from her purse. Holding it in her hands, she felt special again…the Mask was thick and heavy in her hands. Tina wiped away her tears, fully composing herself as she stared deep into the emerald green. She brought the ancient artifact up closer and closer, watching the inside shimmer until it leaped out of her hands, her vision overwhelmed by the squirming wood, suddenly alive! She stumbled back into the lockers, moaning in pain through the vicious transformation as the mask began to crack with lime green energy. Her hand slid down the metal surface of the lockers, looking for something to hold onto, but finding nothing. Snake-like whips grew from the edges, wrapping around Tina's gorgeous blonde hair, until there was no trace of it except for what stuck out from the back of her head, now fully encased in the throbbing, dark green mask. Tina's face was now covered in almost an inch of thick rubber, which had turned a brilliant green as it contorted and wrenched her facial features into a cartoonish version of herself. At this point, alone in the locker room, Tina entered into an uncontrollable tornado, speeding around the space as her pinstripe dress reweaved itself into a yellow blur, her face going through the final stages of the transformation in the obscured blur of the twister.

Inside the mask, Tina's could see through the two eye holes, which for her, protruded out like looking through a pair of binoculars. She could hear herself breathed in a muffled way, but could tell that the Mask was going to be controlling things from now on, and she was just a spectator. For a moment, underneath the thick rubber, she felt like she was suffocating, but the tightness increased, and soon she felt waves of ecstasy as she felt her signature smile grow into an exaggerated grin wider than she had ever felt it grow before.

In the locker room, Tina finally spun to a stop, her high heeled shoes squeaking like brakes as she stood in a power stance. "I'm ready for my closeup!" she shouted sultrily in a faux, smoky Marilyn Monroe voice. Tina, now The Mask, was wearing a skintight yellow dress cut down to a generously plunging V-neck, along with a shorter hem than she had ever worn, showing most of her smooth, eye-catching thighs. Whether the Mask had transformed her body or the dress was simply squeezing it into a new shape was unclear, but Tina's new figure was unmistakable: her chest had grown several cup sizes, her new cleavage bulging out of the V-neck of her dress, jiggling with every small movement, and her waist now four or five inches smaller, now to almost impossibly Barbie-like proportions, complete with a voluptuous rear. Tina's hair was gone, her entire head covered in the smooth, ridged Mask. Her eyes, noticeably bigger, sparkled and shone a deep blue as she began to strut around the change room like a catwalk.

Snapping out of her 'model' routine, Tina raced like the roadrunner to her vanity mirror, where her jaw dropped upon seeing her reflection. "Darling, you look _fantastic!_" she shouted at the top of her lungs, planting a huge kiss on the mirror. She stood in various poses, arching her back to highlight her bust, not realizing it was completely unnecessary - Tina's figure could cause a car crash no matter which way she stood. She turned around, marvelling at the tight, clean seam at the back of her mask…clearly this was where Stanley had been able to pull it off before, not that she was going to do the same thing anytime soon! A feeling of enormous power washed over her as she realized she could do anything, become anyone…and in an instant, Tina swirled around hundreds of times in a second, emerging from her tornado as a busty lifeguard, complete with a red bathing suit and life preserver.

"What? Someone's in trouble? Oh no!" she shouted, jogging in super slow motion, partially defying gravity. Growing tired of the character, she quickly transformed into a nurse, holding a giant needle, dressed from head to toe in a tiny white cotton outfit. "Don't worry, it'll just be a little pinch!" she said sweetly, taking the needle and sucking some of the fat from her waist with it, adopting an even more Barbie-like appearance. She winked at the mirror and spun into the form of Jessica Rabbit, tossing out a luscious body of long red hair and big, puckered lips, along with a sequinned cocktail dress. "Oh my _goodness!_" she cried, cocking her huge hips. With a quick spin, now she was Supergirl, then she was Poison Ivy, then she was Lara Croft, then she was a secret agent in a skintight black rubber catsuit - the possibilities were endless! Tina gazed into the mirror, the rubber of her catsuit squeaking, realizing she could be anyone…taking both of her hands, she slowly brought them up to the mask and ran them over the smooth surface of it, fully taking in her new superpower. With a devilish grin, she spun again once more, transforming into Stanley's Mask persona, complete with his yellow suit and hat, white shirt, and sharp features and masculine body! It was like Stanley, wearing the mask, was right here in front of her again, like all those years ago. "Ooooooh, ssssomebody stop me!" she shouted in his wacky voice, looking like a carbon copy of him, grinning viciously.

Wearing out her stamina with all these quick changes, Tina's bust bulged back into the suit, the fabric quickly melting back into her signature yellow dress, Stanley's classic features giving way to Tina's huge cheekbones and massive lips. Taken aback by the unexpected transformation, Tina stumbled back into the main dressing room area, bouncing into lockers and ricocheting around the room at an increasing rate like a pinball, eventually hurdling herself back towards the audition room, breaking the doors off their hinges to find Tommy and Craig packing up for the night. As the dust and splinters of wood gently fell behind her, Tina stood tall in her skintight yellow dress, hands on her hips. "Boys. Were you expecting someone else?" she asked coyly. She snapped her fingers, turning all the lights off in the small room and cueing a spotlight from an impossible angle. As she began to sing 'Big Spender' to the accompaniment from an unseen orchestra, Tommy froze, captivated by this green-faced beauty. As Tina finished up the rousing song, Tommy and Craig erupted in applause, confetti falling from the ceiling. "Way to go, way to go! Way to go! What's your name, gorgeous?" Tommy shouted, pulling out a cigar and lighting it as he made his way over to Tina, who was still frozen in her finishing pose. "Just call me The Mask." Tina said sweetly. "Well, whoever you are, you got it. Your name's gonna be up in lights in no time!" he say uproariously. TIna planted a huge kiss on Tommy's mouth as Craig watched, who had been desperate even to say one word to her the entire time. Tina winked at Craig and dashed out the door in a green blur.

Tina walked down the dark hallway, still wearing the mask. It was close to 4am, and she was wearing her black rubber catsuit, which squeaked obnoxiously as she creeped towards Stanley's apartment. Tina's mind was racing - she had never had so much attention paid to her in her entire life! The parties she had been to - the men, the women she had met. What if she woke Stanley up and they had a little fun together? Would he even want that? She couldn't imagine him ever wanting her like this, these cartoonish breasts, this ridiculous skintight suit, this maniacal face. No, she thought - and she might never get to wear it again if he found out. Gritting her massive teeth just outside Stanley's door, Tina reached up to the back of her head and fit her fingers into the seam of the mask, which felt firm and unyielding. Digging her fingers in deep, the Mask split, and the tight green rubber began to wrinkle and droop as she wrenched it away from her face. Tina's rubber catsuit was being ripped away in the emerging tornado, and her incredible new curves started to jiggle and sink back into her flesh. As she pulled and pulled, her cheeks were stretched out like they were glued, as if to let Tina know that if she changed her mind at any moment, the Mask would be more than happy to snap back to its prior perfection. The skin of her face warping and clinging to the mask like gum on the bottom of a shoe, the mask finally popped off, falling neatly into Tina's purse.

Tiptoeing into Stanley's bedroom, Tina dropped her purse on the dresser, yanking off one heel, then another, and pulling off her pinstripe dress in one move of her arms above her head. Stanley stirred awake, grateful to see his girlfriend. "Hey honey - c'mere…" he murmured lovingly. "I'm tired, Stan. G'night…" she said, plopping down on her side of the bed without even giving him a kiss, imagining his rejection of her as The Mask on loop.


	4. Chapter 4: Tina Left Alone

A few short days after Tina landed the audition, Stanley left Edge City on a business trip. On her first morning left alone to her own devices, Tina awoke to a handwritten note on her bedside table. "Saw your show the other night at the club. Best thing I've seen in a while. Can't wait to take you out on a date when I get back. Your biggest fan, Stanley."

Stanley had gone to see her show without telling her? Tina's heart swelled - Stanley hadn't gone to one of her shows in months, and even though she never expected to see him there, she was touched.

With the day off, Tina spent the afternoon shopping, leaving the apartment descending into a mess, eventually arriving back at dinnertime, takeout in one hand, an armful of shopping bags in the other. The vivid colours of the sunset splashed across the apartment's windows as Tina devoured chinese food, when suddenly the phone rang. Her mouth half full of food, Tina answered the phone - "…hello?"

"Yeah hey: Tommy here, the producer. I'm lookin' for someone with the stage name….'Mask'. She around? It's urgent." Immediately panicking, Tina cleared her throat, covering the receiver with her extra large gym t-shirt. "May I ask what this is regarding?" Tina asked in a faux secretary voice. "Yeah, it's about her wardrobe fitting and the music for the act. Can I talk to her or what?" he said, impatiently. "Just a moment." Tina said sweetly, immediately racing off to the bedroom, rummaging through Stanley's drawers to find the Mask. She had promised herself she would only wear it for the new job, and even though she was only at home, this waswork related…she had to wear it! Wasting no more time, standing in the middle of the living room now, Tina slammed the mask into her face…and nothing happened. Opening her scrunched-closed eyes, she could see through the holes that it was still just barely daylight outside, the sunset disappearing…but it wasn't night just yet. Frantic, she shut the curtains, racing back to the phone, desperately massaging the mask onto her skin, which was slowly beginning to melt just enough to stay attached on its own. She forced the rigid wooden jaw open and began to speak, her voice now the smoky, distinctive personality of the Mask.

"Oh - hhhhello?" she said somewhat stiltedly, her eyes beginning to pop out of the sockets slightly as the mask tightened its seal in super slow motion. "Yeah! Is this the Mask, or what? I'm sick of waiting!" Tommy said, starting to lose it. Tina massaged the wooden edges of the mask with her other hand, her body still untransformed. Suddenly, Tina got mobility in her jaw… "Oh, Tommy, darling, what's got you so worked up? I oughta help you relax the next time I see you." Tina said hyper-suggestively, her personality now completely the Mask. Still in her baggy clothes, she could feel the dormant-looking mask fully attached to her face. Tommy immediately softened up. "Oh, that sounds great, actually. Listen, why don't you come by tomorrow night for a fitting, and we can go over your music, how does that sound?"

"A fitting, sounds like _fun_. Can't wait to try a new look out for you, Tommy. I'll see you then." Tina said, her voice oozing sexuality. Sticking out her tongue into (and through) the receiver to the other end of the call, she licked his ear playfully, and immediately hung up.

Immediately, Tina felt the mask starting to smother her, and went to peel it away just as the sunset finally dipped under the horizon. Just as her fingers managed to grasp the mask's upper rim, the wood wildly sprang to life to complete the transformation, and Tina was helpless to stop it. Whipping around the room, completely out of control, Tina felt the wood of the mask turn to rubber, wrapping around her head with the tightness of a vice before she stopped cold in front of her full length mirror in her bedroom, wearing her signature yellow dress.

"Oooooh, feels good to be back!" Tina said, admiring her hourglass curves and striking green features. "I think I need a bit of a makeover, though. This gal's looking a little tired." she said, winking to her reflection as she shook her face wildly, the green rubber jiggling around until it reformed unmistakably into the features of Scarlett Johansson, her long blonde hair tumbling out of the mask. Tina as Scarlett, looking back at herself, gasped uncontrollably, her jaw dropping several inches at her movie star looks. Gripping the edges of the mask, she pulled the mask even tighter across her face, Scarlett's features getting a miniature facelift as the rubber sealed itself even tighter with a few loud squeaks and a snap. "There, that looks about right!" she said in Scarlett's voice, her bust bulging out a few sizes. Whipping out her hot pink purse, she began rummaging through it. "Ugh, I have _got_ to reorganize this. There's no way a girl needs all this for a night on the town." she complained, pulling out a giant wooden hammer and tossing it onto her bed. Digging further, she found a hunting knife, jokingly picking out something in her enormous teeth before hucking it into the wall. Now, sticking her arm impossibly deep into the purse, she pulled out a crowbar, tossing it in her hands playfully. "Hmm, might actually need this." Dropping it back into her purse, the only other thing she found was a green makeup kit and lipstick, which she scoffed at, perfectly happy with her supermodel look.

To Tina's surprise, she heard a rap at the door. "Just a seconnnnd!" she shouted. Gritting her massive teeth, she zoomed to the door in what looked like a single step, peering sensually into the peephole to see a young, good looking tenant who lived down the hall: Harvey. "Hell-o, beautiful." Tina said to herself as Scarlett, looking down at her yellow dress and pleased to see it amply filled out in just the ways she wanted - she had never looked so good, even during her two times so far wearing the mask…she was completely irresistible. She was really starting to get the hang of its power. But if she answered the door, she would certainly be able to do anything she desired to this young man - was she willing to do that to Stanley? She had toyed with the idea before, but never seriously gone through with it…this was the closest she had ever gotten. "Oh, Stanley…" she said to herself quietly, bringing her hands up to the mask, tugging and wrenching at the back of the mask, Scarlett's face twisting into a wrinkled, grotesque form as she moaned in pain, the curvy yellow dress disappearing in a fine green mist, the last of Scarlett's features melting into the wood of the mask. Tossing the inert wood onto the sidetable, she threw open the lock, answering the door in her pajamas.

"Oh - hey Tina." Harvey said, surprised to see her, shuffling in his white t-shirt and jeans. Tina looked like a mess, bags under her eyes, her hair twisted and half covering her eyes, her ruffled pajamas newly free from the mask's transformative grip.

"Sorry that took so long…" Tina said, her voice scratchy and hoarse from the strain of wearing the mask. "What do you need?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just looking for Stanley. I guess he's out?" "Away on business, actually. Yeah." They both stood in an awkward silence, Tina dying to get away, embarrassed by her attraction to Harvey and her completely dishevelled state.

"Well…nice to see you around, Teen…" Harvey said, flashing her a quick wave and walking back down the hallway to his apartment before she could say another thing. Closing the door, Tina slid down the back of it, sinking her hands into her hair, holding back tears…why had she been so overcome to cheat on Stanley with the mask on? She had enough sense to take it in that moment, but she was well aware of long stretches of time where the incredible power of the green rubber didn't even have her think twice about doing anything. She had felt so compelled to head out into the city, to get some excitement back into her life, to stir up some mischief. Now, more than ever, she felt like her rule of only wearing it for purposes of the show was well founded - with a goal in mind, she wouldn't stray too far when wearing it. And really, she hadn't decided to keep wearing it that evening - it simply slipped out of her control briefly after the phone call, and took her a couple minutes to get off after a quick distraction, the thrill of being Scarlett, of having that body, that power. She hadn't even done anything, and certainly not anything wrong.

Exhausted from the whole ordeal, she flicked off all the lights, half-tossing the mask into its drawer, and flopping onto her bed. Still wearing all her clothes, not even bothering to get into the sheets, instantly, she was asleep.

Images of the Coco Bongo flooded her dream…fake palm trees, that terrible cheap perfume that filled the joint every night. In the distance, The Mask, the first time she ever saw him, sitting in the crowd. The audience, caught in the perpetual din of slow motion applause, faded into the distance as he approached her, and she could see herself in her street clothes, standing on the lit-up steps of the stage, men with guns flanking the exits of the club. Embracing her briefly, he dipped her, and she could see the incredible crevices of his mask, the pores in the green rubber, his incredible teeth, his eyes, and the spark behind them, seconds before her memory of their kiss. She aged, growing older before his eyes, and the heart beating out of his chest began to recede as he faded onwards to another woman further up the stage, and still floating from his dip, she fell slowly to the stage floor, and upon impact, her eyes shot open, hours later.

Awake, alone, sweating, Tina felt desperately afraid, and took no hesitation into diving for the mask in Stanley's drawer, kicking up a huge tornado in the bedroom, taking an exceptionally long time to emerge from it as the Mask. She screeched to a stop in the living room dressed in a deep red coloured latex dress, along with thick, wavy, fiery red hair. Tossing it back, not a strand of hair out of place, she squeezed into a pair of long red opera gloves as she confidently thrusted her leg forward into a power stance, a long slit up the side of her dress showing her incredibly long thighs. Shaking her face until the rubber of the mask loosened, her lips began to make flapping sounds until she stopped all at once, her face now none other than that of Christina Hendricks. "I'm ready," she announced with a smirk in a husky, distinctly womanly voice. Taking long, no-nonsense strides towards the kitchen, her heels clacked on the floor thunderously. Throwing open the fridge, its light casting dramatically along her profile, she could see herself in the reflection of a cabinet window, her figure unbelievably voluptuous. She bent all the way down, retrieving an ice cold bottle of champagne from the back of the the fridge. Spinning around on her foot, she closed the fridge door with her other heel and headed for the apartment door, finally ready to embrace the night, the city, and the power of the mask. First thing was first - she was going to have the treat down the hall she had denied herself before.

Walking down the hallway with a bottle of champagne, strutting determinedly, her hips swaying wildly, rhythmically, Tina gave the bottle a good shake and sent the cork popping off, shooting a hole in the drywall, embedding itself in the building somewhere. Bubbling white foam frothed over the lip of the bottle as Tina took a sip right from the bottle, droplets of champagne dripping down the chin of her rubber mask, her body jiggling as she walked. That was his door at the end at the right, 406. Three doors away, through the window at the end of the hallway, cruelly, the sun peeked up from behind a building, searing into Tina's eyes. Gasping, she continued, and her steps began to shake as she stumbled to his door, dropping the champagne onto the maroon carpet, spraying up and around before its liquid spread in a pool beneath her as her breathing grew laboured, the beautiful mask stiffening up on her face. She was still intact, she realized - all she had to do was get inside, and she could have her way, maybe…

She lost balance, and fell onto the door, leaning completely on her bust as she slid down, the mask beginning to wrinkle and droop, her chest distorting as she fell down further, landing on her knees. The red latex dress rippling, she reached for the door, her hand slipping on the champagne covered knob, and now she could see the wooden eye holes beginning to encroach on her vision, the mask's hips receding into her own. The skintight green rubber drying up into wood, the seal at the back of her head receded, the mask clattering to the carpet as Tina shook from being violently robbed of her power. That was her last chance while Stanley was still out of town...


End file.
